The invention concerns a process and a circuit arrangement for the deactivation, and subsequent proof of deactivation, of a resonance label.
A process of this sort is already known from the EP-A-287 905 which has also been applied successfully. However, it has to be considered that contradicting demands exist in regard to the power emitted by the deactivator. In order to be able to deactivate labels over the largest possible distance and to avoid tight production tolerance for economical reasons, the demand for the highest possible energy to be transferred onto the label exists. On the other hand, legal barriers are set in specific countries which set limits to the emitted power. These limits are simply necessary because of the required compatibility with components of radio frequency operated security devices. In this case the critical factors are the peak values and the duration of the operating factor of the emitted power.